Reputations
by FaeSoDivine
Summary: Temari lost her reputation as a ruthless killer from simply falling in love. ShikaxTema Oneshot for Valentines Day


Kankurou glared at his sister. No way was he going to march his behind into a chocolate store and buy some chocolates that weren't even for him. He couldn't even imagine what would happen if someone he knew saw him in a _chocolate_ store. In Konohagakure, no less. He did have a reputation to uphold, and his reputation was of a scary puppet master from Sunagakure who in no way associated himself with Valentines Day.

But Temari's death glare was terrifying.

He looked down at his feet. " Temari, please, I have a reputation. What if someone I know saw me and spread a rumor about me having some kind of sentimental side?"

Temari pulled a scarf around her neck. " Kankurou, you play with dolls and wear makeup. Trust me, if you had a reputation, it would be a very girl one." She looked across the street at the looming chocolate store. " Besides, _I_ sure can't go in there."

" Why not? " Kankurou looked at her.

She smiled ( it sort of frightened Kankurou) and said, " I am the one with the reputation."

Kankurou sighed. He knew he had lost the argument. Temari _did_ have a reputation ( greater than his) and he ( as much as he protested) _did _care for his sister. " Alright. But you have to tell me something."

" What?" Temari narrowed her eyes at him.

Kankurou smirked. " Who are these chocolates for?"

" He has a very lazy reputation," Temari said simply. She put a few coins in her brother's hands and pushed him towards the entrance of the store. Kankurou had a look of shock on his face.

" If you come back with white chocolate, I'll knock you into next week," she warned. " He likes dark chocolate."

-------

" Here." Kankurou shoved the bag into his sister's hand and bowed his head in acknowledgement of his younger brother's presence. Temari took the bag and peered in, while Gaara looked on with an amused expression.

" Don't I get chocolates?" Gaara asked.

" They're not for her," Kankurou said with a scowl crossing his face. Temari suddenly looked up from the bag and frowned at him. Gaara noted his sister's frown and his brother's scowl.

" Temari, do you have someone special in your life?" the Kazekage asked, tilting his head to the side.

Temari's face was red. " Yes, Gaara-san."

Kankurou snickered, but Gaara motioned for him to stop. " Why did you make Kankurou go in there?" He glanced at the chocolate shop.

" I have a reputation, Kazekage-sama. I don't want to be thought of as someone with a," -she paused and glanced at Kankurou-" sentimental side."

Kankurou sneered at her.

" Wouldn't just giving those chocolates to Nara-san ruin your reputation as a ruthless killer from Suna?"

Temari looked surprised. " Who said it was Shika-"

" Maybe it is for the good. If you love someone, you should have a sentimental side," Gaara interrupted her. He held up a hand and pointed towards the opposite side of the road. " I believe Nara-san is waiting for you."

Temari looked up to see the slouching figure of Shikamaru leaning against the wall across the street. She bowed to Gaara. " Thank you."

" You are welcome, sister."

Temari crossed the street in a few strides.

-------

" Eh, Shikamaru?"

" What, Temari?" He took her hand and started walking, glancing back at the retreating figures of Kankurou and Gaara.

" Here," she put a box of chocolates in front of him. They stopped walking.

Shikamaru sighed and took the box. " Troublesome woman, you didn't have to get me anything.."

Temari dropped his hand and put her hands on her hips. She glared. " I didn't have to give them to you."

The lazy genius reached over and took her hand. Temari's glare vanished. " I didn't get you anything."

" I wasn't expecting you to. Besides, you do have a reputation to uphold."

Shikamaru tucked the box under his arm. " A reputation? What about you?"

" Oh, I do have a reputation," Temari said smugly.

" Not anymore," Shikamaru said. He started walking.

" I know that." Temari frowned at him.

" I don't either," Shikamaru said. He paused in walking.

Temari tilted her head quizzically. " What do you mean?"

Shikamaru sighed. He looked around him before leaning towards Temari and placing a kiss on her lips. He drew back and said. " Who cares about reputations?"

" I don't," Temari said quickly.

* * *

** I'm sorry. **

**Just a short lil one-shot.**

**My dedication to Valentine's Day. I don't know what I was smoking when I wrote it. I hope you like it. ( AND I KNOW I SHOULD BE WORKING ON MY OTHER SHIKAXTEMA FICS! I'm sick)**

**I love you all!  
-Kajiin-**


End file.
